Evening
by ouat-its-snowing
Summary: One-Shot AU Season 3 Mid-Season Finale. Snow and Charming return to the Enchanted Forest and surprised to find that Snow is pregnant...very pregnant. Is this baby a second chance with Emma or a new child altogether? Will a chance encounter with a young time-traveler answer their questions, or just raise more?


**HELLO EVERYONE! I'VE BEEN GOING BACK AND FORTH AS TO WHETHER OR NOT I WAS GOING TO POST THIS ONE-SHOT, BUT I DECIDED TO GO AHEAD AND POST IT. I WROTE IT BEFORE THE SECOND HALF OF SEASON THREE, SO IT DIVERGES FROM CANON. I DO LOVE THIS STORY...IT JUST CAME TO ME ONE NIGHT AND I FELT LIKE I HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN. NOW I FEEL LIKE THERE IS SOME IRONY BETWEEN THIS STORY AND HOW THE SECOND HALF PLAYED OUT. I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING ANOTHER MULTI-CHAPTER FIC, BUT I KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT IS TO WAIT FOR FICS TO READ, SO I WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALL THIS LITTLE TREAT FOR BEING SO AWESOME. PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS AND COMMENTS TO THIS STORY...I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. THANKS! **

**ENCHANTED FOREST-PRESENT DAY**

The familiar cloud of purple smoke surrounded the group of fairytale characters as they watched the yellow bug slowly drive away, out of sight. Snow White was frozen in place as the smoke burned her eyes, which were glued to the spot where her daughter had stood moments before. She had lost her daughter for the second time, only this time there was no getting her back. As the smoke engulfed them, she realized that Charming had walked up behind her and placed a hand on her back. For a few moments they were devoid of their senses and then all at once, reality came crashing down. The smoke cleared and they all looked around.

Snow recognized her surroundings immediately, "We're back." They were finally home after nearly thirty years in a land without magic. Everyone stood there for a few minutes still staring around in shock. After a few moments they all began to realize that not only were they back, but they were also returned to the states they were in whilst living in the Enchanted Forest. The dwarves looked, well, like dwarves again, everyone was in grand fairytale attire, and Snow White's ebony locks once again fell in ringlets down her back. Everyone gathered with their loved ones and began to chatter amongst themselves.

Charming grabbed Snow's hand and turned her to face him. When she made eye contact with him, her resolve faltered, and she could no longer keep her tears from spilling over. They poured down her face as her lip quivered and she let out a sob. Charming quickly pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for several minutes until they were interrupted by something quite shocking. Their heads snapped up and they made eye contact, giving each other questioning looks, and then it happened again.

Charming pulled back a little and gasped, "Was that…what I think it was?"

Snow stuttered, "I-I don't know!"

"Snow, are you pregnant? Because I just felt something kick me, and judging by your look of shock, you felt it, too."

Snow pulled out of his embrace and slowly opened her cape and looked down at her stomach. It was round and swollen and appeared to be housing a tiny human. As if to confirm her suspicions, she felt a hard kick to her stomach, causing her hand to fly to the spot where the culprit had kicked her. Charming's mouth fell open as he stared at her enlarged belly.

"How long have you been pregnant, Snow?" he stammered.

"I didn't know I was pregnant! What is going on? Where's Regina?"

Regina had been standing a few feet away and had heard everything. She was in complete shock.

"I'm right here, but I don't know what's going on with you," she said as she strode over to them.

"How could I have not known that I'm pregnant until right now?"

Regina thought for a second, "Perhaps more than just your hair returned to you…"

Snow sighed, exasperated, "What _are_ you talking about?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Are you forgetting that you were pregnant before the curse was cast?"

"Are you saying that I'm pregnant with Emma again?" Snow asked furrowing her brow.

Charming was still standing there in shock. Regina shrugged, "I'm not sure, but you were pregnant with Emma before the curse hit and you're pregnant again. Emma was born prematurely, was she not?"

Snow nodded, "Yes, she was born about seven weeks early," she rubbed her belly lovingly, "I would say that I'm the same size now as I was when Emma was born."

Regina pursed her lips, "Well I'm not sure if it's Emma or a different baby, but you're pregnant and due to give birth in about seven weeks I would say. We need to use that time to figure out what is happening and what will happen to your baby. It could change the course of history."

Snow chuckled darkly, "Well this is just fantastic."

Regina walked away and Charming moved his hands to his wife's arms. He kissed her forehead and said, "It'll all be okay, I promise."

With that they made their way back to their castle.

**ENCHANTED FOREST-10 YEARS IN THE FUTURE**

Evening stood by the windowsill staring out into the falling snow. She looked out into the courtyard and saw her sisters and brothers laughing and playing in the snow with their father. She smiled to herself and absentmindedly began playing with her necklace. It was a silver circle pendant that had been a gift from her older sister. She had a matching one, and had gotten one for every one of her sisters that had been born. It connected them in a special way.

"Why aren't you outside enjoying this snow?"

She jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. She turned around and smiled as her mother walked over and gave her a kiss on the head.

"You scared me, mama."

"I'm sorry, baby. But seriously, why aren't you out there with your papa and your siblings?"

She smirked and turned the question on her mother, "If you're so worried about me not being out there, why aren't _you_ out there running around?"

Her mother scoffed, "You know very well why I'm not out there, Evening Primrose," she said, rubbing her extremely large belly. She was due to give birth to her seventh child at any moment.

Evening giggled, "I know, mama, I was just teasing."

Her mother grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to her vanity and sat her down on a stool. She moved behind her daughter and began to intricately braid her hair.

"You know, you're the only one of my babies to have my hair, black as night."

Evening smiled, "Well maybe the new baby will get dark hair, too."

"Perhaps," she finished braiding and turned her daughter to look at her, "Now. Do you want to tell me what's really going on? Because I know you, Evening, and usually you would be the first one outside."

Evening sighed, and her eyes filled with tears, "I can feel it, mama."

Her mother gave her a sympathetic look and let out a sad sigh, but prompted her daughter to continue, "Feel what, baby? What are you feeling?"

A tear spilled onto her cheek and her mama quickly wiped it away. "I'm going to leave again, mama. I can feel it. It's like my body is being pulled away and I don't know how to stop it. I don't want to go." She let out a sob and was engulfed by her mother's hug.

She kissed her head, "Shhh, baby, it'll be okay. I know you don't want to go, and daddy and I don't want you to go. It scares us to death, but we know you can't control it. It's getting better though. You can tell when you're going to leave."

Evening sniffled, "I know, but it's scary. I don't know where I'm going or how long I'm going to stay. I'm all alone. I'm going to leave today, I can feel it."

Her mother gasped and held her tighter, "We'll fix this baby. We're going to find a way to fix this or make it easier on you, I promise. Just remember that daddy and I love you _so_ much. So do your sisters and brother. All six of them."

Just then a familiar haze surrounded the raven-haired girl and she began to cry harder, "Mama! I'm leaving! Tell daddy I love him! And everyone else!"

Her mother began to cry and held her daughter closer, "I will, baby, I will. And Evening? _Please_ be careful, my sweet girl."

She let out a sob, "I'll try, ma-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the girl disappeared, leaving her mother alone in her room. She sat there and suppressed a sob.

Evening closed her eyes tight as she drifted through time. She was a time-traveler, and she couldn't control it. She had gotten better at recognizing when she was going to travel, which made it less scary, but she still hated going. It was so unpredictable. She didn't know where she was going to end up, or what year it would be. As she squeezed her eyes shut, she felt herself drifting until she abruptly stopped and landed on the ground in a different time. She sat up and looked around. She was quite confused because she was standing in the courtyard of her castle, but it looked different. There was no snow on the ground, and no one around. She wandered until she heard someone approaching. She quickly hid behind a tree and watched the couple come into view. She squinted to see them, but once they got closer and she could see them in full view, she gasped and let out a happy laugh. She knew these people quite well. She darted out from behind the tree and ran over to the woman, crashing into her and wrapping her in a bear hug. She nuzzled her head closer and shouted, "Mama! You're here!"

"What?" the woman exclaimed.

Evening frowned and pulled back, "Mama? It's me."

The woman stepped back and the man who Evening knew as her father protectively wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her with a frown on his face, "I think you're mistaking my wife as someone else. Who are you?"

Evening could feel the tears pricking her eyes. They had no idea who she was.

**ENCHANTED FOREST-PRESENT DAY**

It had been six weeks since everyone had arrived back in the Enchanted Forest. Everyone had gone back to their previous lives and were resuming the roles they had before the curse. For most people, they were beginning to forget that the curse had ever happened. They were slowly forgetting their cursed lives and were living blissfully. For Snow and Charming and the rest of their family and close friends, it was harder for them to forget. They missed Emma and Henry desperately, but were slowly learning to move on. They would never forget them, and they would always be in their hearts, but Emma and Henry had gotten a happy ending, so everyone had to make peace with that.

Snow only had a week left in her pregnancy, and she was completely filled with worry. They still hadn't found out how this had happened, or even what was happening. For all they knew, she could give birth to Emma again, but how would that affect the first Emma. The Emma that was living with her son completely unaware of any of her family that was now residing in the enchanted forest.

On this particular day, Snow was feeling extra uncomfortable. The baby had dropped and she knew that she would go into labor at any moment and she was scared to death. It was spring, and the air was finally warm. Flowers were starting to bloom, and the forest was abuzz with new life. The days were getting longer and on this evening, Snow had practically drug Charming out of the castle to go for a walk with her in the gardens. She had told him how uncomfortable she was and that the only way to get her to wind down was to go on a walk. She also told him that she was going regardless of him coming with her, so he had finally sighed and caved.

They were walking through the garden when they heard a loud noise. It sounded like something had just fallen out of the sky. It was silent for a few moments and then they heard rustling, so naturally, they went to investigate. They were walking along in peace when out of nowhere, a young girl appeared from behind a tree. She had long, black hair, fair skin, and looked to be no more than ten years old. She looked at them with the biggest smile and then rushed over, throwing herself onto Snow. The girl hugged her tightly and then shouted, "Mama! You're here!"

The whole exchange baffled Snow and she didn't know what to say. She stammered, "What?"

The small girl loosened her grip and took a step back looking at Snow and frowned, whispering, "Mama? It's me."

Snow staggered backwards. Why did this girl keep calling her 'Mama?" And more importantly, why did it feel right? Before she could say anything, Charming protectively stepped in front of her, wrapping his arms around her belly. He frowned at the girl and said, "I think you're mistaking my wife for someone else. Who are you?"

The little girl looked as though she had been slapped in the face. Tears began to pool in her eyes and before she could help it, they were spilling over.

She let out a sob, "Daddy, it's me! Don't you know me? I'm your daughter!"

Snow gasped and covered her mouth. David furrowed his brow, "That's not possible. Our daughter is Emma, and she's not here right now. And she has blonde hair and green eyes. I'm sorry, but you're not our daughter."

The little girl was hysterical at this point, "Yes, I am! I'm Evening! Emma _is_ your daughter, but so am I," she turned to Snow, "Mama, you _have_ to believe me!"

Snow let a tear escape her eye and took a step closer, examining the child. She did look awfully familiar. There was something about her. Just then the child smiled and gasped, "Mama! You always say that you can tell when I'm telling the truth and when I'm lying! Just like Emma! So use your super power, see if I'm lying! I'm your daughter!"

She stared into this little girl's eyes. She was telling the truth. Or so she believed she was. It was then that Snow gasped and staggered back. She looked at the little girl more intently and back to her husband and back and forth again. She leaned closer to the girl and whispered, "Your eyes…"

The little girl smiled, "Yes, Mama, don't you see now? Look at my eyes. You always say I'm your unique baby because I'm your only baby to have your hair, and the only one with weird eyes."

Snow smiled, "They're not weird, they're beautiful."

The little girl beamed and threw herself on Snow again. This time Snow returned the hug. The girl snuggled into her neck and whispered, "That's what you always say. I knew you'd remember, Mama."

Charming cleared his throat, "What about her eyes?"

The little girl chuckled and pulled away from Snow. She moved over to Charming and said, "Silly, Daddy. Look at them." She opened her eyes really wide and Charming gasped. She had one blue eye and one green eye that perfectly matched he and Snow. It was like a light bulb went on in his head. This _had_ to be their daughter, but how?

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

She frowned, "You still don't remember?"

Snow shook her head, "Well maybe we don't remember because maybe we haven't met yet."

The little girl furrowed her brow and it was so very much Charming. It made Snow smirk and she went on, "You see, right now, we only have one daughter. Her name is Emma."

The girl scoffed, "I'm not dumb, Mama, I know who Emma is."

Snow chuckled, "Well, if you are our daughter, you haven't been born yet."

The girl looked to Snow's protruding belly and smiled, "Am I in your belly right now, Mama?"

"I don't know," Snow answered honestly, "we just got back to this land after being gone for a very long time. We showed up here, and I was magically pregnant again."

A smile began to creep on the girls face, and she began to jump up and down. "I know where I am now! And that's me in your belly! I remember you telling me the story!"

Snow grabbed the little girl, "Can you tell us the story, and how you're here…? What's your name…? I'm sorry."

The girl laughed, "It's Evening, Mama. You should know. You're the one who named me."

Snow laughed, "Evening. It's nice to meet you. "

Evening smiled and grabbed her hand, "Come on, Mama!" She paused and then grabbed Charming's hand, "You, too, Daddy!" She pulled them to her favorite part of the gardens. She led them to where the trees opened up into a beautiful meadow. The sun was setting, and the fireflies were out. There were lots of wildflowers that were about to bloom. She led them over to a log and sat them down, and she sat down on the ground facing them.

"So what should I tell you?" Evening asked, furrowing her brow again.

"Everything," Snow smiled.

"Well I remember you telling me about your story. Of how you met and then had Emma and then the curse happened and everything and then fast forward to you coming back here. When you got here you found out you were gonna have a baby but you were confused and thought maybe you were gonna have Emma again 'cause it's all confusing 'cause of the curse and stuff. On the night I was born, you said it was the warmest evening of spring so far and that you told Daddy he had to go on a walk with you, so you went to the gardens. You walked around and found yourself in this meadow and it was so beautiful. You said right as evening was coming in, the evening primrose began to bloom and it was the most beautiful sight you had ever seen. You said the fireflies were glowing and it was warm and magical. And you knew in that moment that whatever happened, everything was going to be okay."

Snow wiped away a tear and Charming rubbed her back. Snow smiled at the girl and said, "Keep going, Evening."

Evening smiled and went on, "Well, as the flowers finished blooming, you went into labor, and when I came out, you knew I was, well, me, and not Emma. I had jet black hair and when I opened my eyes you saw that they were different, but beautiful and told Daddy that there was something special about me and that you had to name me Evening Primrose."

Snow wiped away all her tears and Charming spoke up, "So how are you here, Evening?"

She looked down at her feet and began picking grass then looked up and said, "I'm a time traveler."

Snow gasped, "What? How?"

She shrugged, "How can any of us do anything? I'm special, just like Emma and the others. We all have magic. But I'm the only one that can't control mine. Everyone else can. But Emma has been trying to teach me, and I'm getting better. I can tell when I'm going to leave."

Charming gave a sad smile, but Snow looked baffled, "Wait a minute, 'everyone else?' Do you have more siblings?"

Evening rolled her eyes, "Duh. There's a lot of us."

Charming breathed out sharply, "How many?"

Evening smiled, "There are four of us girls, and two boys. Oh, and another baby about to be born. Daddy, you think it's another boy, but Mama says you're wrong."

Charming's eyes went wide and Snow's mouth dropped open. She stuttered, "We have- We have _seven_ kids? What are their names? And ages?"

Evening sighed, "Well, Emma is the oldest, and she's…old." They chuckled and she went on, "My name is Evening and I'm nine and a half, Eislee is seven, Eden is five, the twin boys—Ezra and Eridan— are three, and the new baby is almost here. Mama says her name is gonna be Eva."

Snow was beaming and a smile was slowly creeping onto Charming's face as well. He looked to his wife and breathed out, "Snow…" and then leaned forward to kiss her sweetly. Evening scrunched up her nose and said, "Blegh, Daddy! Gross!" They giggled and pulled away, and he turned to face his daughter, "Sorry, princess."

She smiled, "That's what you always call me!"

He returned his matching smile, then frowned, "So, Evening, how do you know about Emma? I'm sure we've told you about her, but…you've met her? She comes back?"

The girl cocked her head to the side, "I forgot she went away because I can't ever remember her being gone. But she and Henry came back when I was a baby. I think you said I was eight months old. She still couldn't remember anything, but she was trying. Oh, and she came back because the Wicked Witch of the West was trying to kidnap me!"

Snow and Charming's eyes went wide and Snow gasped, "What? Why? Does she succeed?"

Evening shrugged, "I don't really know why she kidnapped me, you wouldn't tell me. You said it was because I was special because I can time travel."

Charming leaned forward, "So she did kidnap you?"

Evening nodded, "Yes, on my first birthday. And right before then, at my party, Emma was holding me and I kissed her cheek and she remembered everything. Right after then, the witch took me, but you guys along with Emma found me and defeated the witch and we could finally be a real family. And right after we all got home, Mama, you found out you were gonna have Eislee."

Snow and Charming sat there still in shock. Snow whispered, "So, are we happy, Evening? Do we finally get our happily ever after?"

Evening broke out into a huge grin, "Yes, Mama. We live happily ever after. There were some bumps in the road, but we're happy, and you and Daddy are the best parents we could ever ask for. I love you so much."

Charming couldn't help it; he nearly dove off the log and scooped up Evening into a bear hug and brought her over to Snow, and she wrapped her arms around them both the best she could. The baby was kicking and Snow let out a happy laugh, and Charming placed a kiss to Evening's head and whispered, "We love you, too, Evening. Thank you for all of this."

She hugged her parents tighter, "You're welcome, Daddy."

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Evening abruptly pulled back and looked at Snow and Charming with wide eyes.

"What is it, princess?"

Her lip quivered, "I'm going, Daddy."

Snow pushed her hair out of her face and whispered, "Going where, baby? Are you going to time-travel again?"

Evening nodded and a tear slipped out, "Yes. I think I'm going home, but I'm scared."

Snow kissed her temple, "It's okay to be scared, baby, but everything will be okay, I promise. Just remember that Daddy and I love you _so_ much, Evening Primrose."

Evening smiled and laughed, "That's what you told me before I came here. I love you, too." She snuggled into their arms further and let the familiar haze overtake her. Snow and Charming tried to hold her closer, but she slipped right through their embraces. They sat there for a few minutes not saying anything at all.

**ENCHANTED FOREST-TEN YEARS LATER**

Evening felt the haze disappear and blinked her eyes open. She was in her room, lying on her bed. She smiled and then jumped as she felt someone grab her arm from behind. She quickly rolled over to find her mother staring back at her. She scooted as close to Snow as possible and snuggled into her open arms. Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter, and Evening buried her face into her mother's chest, and Snow tangled their legs together.

"I met you, Mama."

Snow kissed her head, "What do you mean, baby?"

Evening looked up at her, "I met you and Daddy. I was in your belly. It was just like your story. It was the warmest night and the fireflies were out and the evening primrose was blooming, and I told you and Daddy all about the future. Don't you remember?"

Snow shook her head, "No, I don't. It must have been magic that made us forget. That way the future wasn't changed by what we knew."

Evening frowned, "Hmmm, well I guess that makes sense. But I'm glad you were there, Mama. I'm glad I got to meet you."

Snow smiled and held her closer, "Me, too, baby." Just then she was hit by a contraction and she frowned, "Speaking of meeting people…I think you're going to get to meet your baby sister tonight."

Evening pulled back, her eyes went wide, and she had a huge smiled plastered to her face, "Really?"

Snow nodded, breathing through her contraction, "Yes, now be a dear and go get your Daddy."

Evening ran outside and got her father. He dropped the snowball in his hand and rushed inside leaving his other six children in the snow. They all stood there in excitement. They couldn't wait to meet their new sibling. Emma gathered her five little siblings and her four kids: Henry, Hattie, Hope, and Hudson. They all went inside, changed clothes, and went to warm themselves by the fire with cups of hot cocoa with cinnamon. They were occupying themselves while Snow and Charming were working on the birth of their seventh child.

Evening noticed her elder sister sitting in on a lounge chair with a blanket, staring out the window. She went up to her carefully and whispered, "Emmy?"

Emma turned her head and smiled at her little sister, "Hey, sweetie, what's up?"

She twiddled her thumbs and looked at her feet, "Can I talk to you?"

Emma gave her a sad smile, "Of course, kid. Come here." She opened her blanket and Evening nearly dove onto the lounge chair. Emma covered them back up with the blanket and wrapped her arms around her little sister. Evening snuggled into her, and buried her face into her neck, "I traveled today."

Emma kissed her head, "I know, baby. Mama told me. Were you scared?"

Evening nodded into her chest and then looked up, "Yes, but then something awesome happened."

Emma smiled, "And what would that be?"

A huge smile burst out onto Evening's face, "I met Mama and Daddy."

Emma furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"I landed in our gardens and I heard someone coming and hid behind a tree and it was Mama and Daddy! And I ran to them, but they didn't know who I was…they said they only had you as a daughter, but Mama was about to have a baby and then I realized she was about to have me."

Emma's mouth fell open, "Wow, kid, that's pretty crazy!"

Evening nodded, "It was. And Emma, I just wanted to tell you that Mama and Daddy love you so much. When I was there, you were still gone and they were heartbroken. So I know how much they love you because I saw how much they missed you."

Emma kissed her head, "You're amazing, kid. Thank you. I love them very much, too. They're the best parents in the whole world and we're so lucky. And I'm so lucky to have you and Eislee and Eden and Eridan and Ezra and now little Eva. I don't know what I'd do without you six. I love you, Evening."

"Love you, too, Emmy," she whispered as she snuggled into her sister further.

They sat around for a few more hours when Charming finally came into the room and announced that they had another beautiful little girl named Eva. Everyone went up to their room to see the new baby. She had bright green eyes and jet-black hair and was the spitting image of Snow. Evening was so glad to finally have another sibling with black hair. Snow and Charming looked around the room and were so filled with love at the sight of their seven children and four grandchildren. Who would have ever thought ten years ago that this is where they would end up?

**ENCHANTED FOREST-PRESENT DAY **

A cloudy haze disappeared from Snow and Charming and they looked around confused. They were sitting on a log in a meadow.

"Snow, how did we get here?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, but it must be magic. Look how beautiful it is here. The sun is setting and the evening primrose is blooming. It's the most beautiful, magical thing I've ever seen."

Charming pulled her close and kissed her temple, "It is quite beautiful."

They sat there in silence for several beats just watching the flowers bloom and the sun set on the horizon. Snow sighed and turned to her husband, "Charming?"

He met her gaze, "Hmmm?"

"I don't know why, but all of a sudden I feel as though everything is going to work out. I don't know what's going to happen, but I think we're going to be okay whatever happens."

He smiled and kissed her sweetly, "I agree. I love you so much, Snow."

She kissed him back, "I love you, too."

They sat in silence again enjoying the moment until Snow sat up straight and whipped her head to Charming's, "My water just broke!"

He instantly became alert and helped her off the log and to the castle. They made it to their bedchambers and he helped her change into something more appropriate for giving birth. Doc came in and it wasn't long before she was pushing. She pushed and pushed and pushed and finally felt relief and her cries were joined by the cries of an infant. They were almost afraid to look at the baby for fear it would look exactly like Emma. Doc announced it was a girl and placed the baby in Snow's arms. She took one look at her daughter and instantly burst into tears. This baby was much larger than Emma, had paler skin, and hair as black as night. She and Charming wept tears of joy that they were now the parents of _two_ beautiful daughters. All of their fears were washed away with one look at their baby girl. Snow quickly fed the baby and then cradled her to her chest, not once taking her eyes off the precious bundle in her arms. Just then her eyes blinked open and both Snow and Charming had to do a double take.

Charming stuttered, "Her-her eyes are weird."

Snow shook her head and smiled, "They're not weird, they're beautiful." This new baby had one blue eye and one green eye. Just more proof that she was not Emma, but their second daughter.

Charming smiled and kissed the baby's head, "_She's_ beautiful. What's her name?"

Snow looked thoughtful and then smiled, making eye contact with her husband, "Her name is Evening Primrose. She's so beautiful and is a miracle. Her very existence is pure magic."

Charming kissed his wife and smiled, "It's perfect," he turned his gaze to his precious baby and whispered, "Welcome to the world, Evening Primrose. You're destined for such great things."


End file.
